Hallenbad
Basic Info Hallenbad or Officially The Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad (Hallenier Alphabet:Дhээй чmh¬) is a large Democratic Communist country on the NationsGame. The Capital City of Hallenbad is called Kradena (Бth¬йч) it has a population over 13 million, a very Strong military and a booming economy. Hallenbad is situated on Westberg. It is part of the Union of Communist Nations or UCN. It was once part of the UoN however. The UCN is an Alliance with the goal of uniting different socialist and communist nations in NationsGame so that they can all support each other when in wars and can give advice. Hallenbad is made up of the main island and a smaller island called the Cobloestein Hallenier Communist Republic (Another Island of Hallenbad, Ruled By Hallenier Government). The People of Hallenbad are called Hallenier's. The National Anthem of Hallenbad is called "The National Anthem of the DCRH". It is the melody of the USSR Anthem with Changed Lyrics. Language English and German are the Official languages of Hallenbad and most people speak them both very well in the DCRH. However, it is not written in the Latin Alphabet. Hallenier Citizens read and Write in the New and Old Hallenier Alphabet. The Old Hallenier Alphabet is no longer the Official Alphabet used, The New one replaced it. But it can still be found all across the Country. Old Hallenier Alphabet (No Longer the Main Used or Official Alphabet.) Hallenbad in the Old Hallenier Alphabet: ɥɐןןǝuqɐp New Hallenier Alphabet (Replaced the Old one and is the Main and Official Alphabet) It is a mix between Cyrillic, Latin and Hallenier Letters. It is very hard and complicated but is the writing system ued by Hallenier Citizens. Hallenbad in the New Hallenier Alphabet:Дhээй чmh¬ The Hallenier Secret Service The Hallenier Secret Service, Or HSS, Or in the Hallenier Alphabet "Дhээйчгйt Фйёtйщ Фйtюгёй" It is known as the ДФФ. The Hallenier Secret Service is responsible for Crime Scene Investigation, Foreign Affairs, Spying on Enemy Nations, Giving Allies Information and Counter-Terrorism. Government and Country Info The DCRH is ruled by the Democratic Communist Government of Hallenbad, which is Ruled by the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire. Hallenbad is a One-Party Federal Democratic Communist Nation so the DCPHE is the only ruling party. The Armed Forces of Hallenbad is the military that Supports hallenbad and goes against other nations and also supports UCN members. The Hallenier National Football Association is what rules over the DCRH National Team and the Club League Team. The Hallenier Empire has, in recent years, been cursed with frequent rebellions, such as those on Tind, leading to the creation of Shyish. The Government Of Hallenbad is based in the Capital called Kradena, the government building is called the Supreme Communist Chamber of Ruling. The Hallenier Air Raid System is the Network of Sirens that are activated if any UCN Members are declared on. The HARS was put in place on the 31st of July 2018. The Hallenier Empire The Hallenier Empire (DCRH and the Other Nations ruled by Hallenbad). is made up of Hallenbad and other nations ruled by it, those nations are called HCR's (Hallenier Communist Republics) they have there own Democratic Communist Government which are ruled by the UCN and the Government Of Hallenbad. The full name of the Hallenier Empire is: The Great Hallenier Empire of Hallenbad and the Hallenier Communist Republics. The Democratic Communist Government of Hallenbad has the final say over every single HCR's government and everything the HCR's government do. Hallenbad is made up of 18 Okrorgs, this is a list of all of them. Listern Okrorg, Kradena Okrorg, Libernan Okrorg, Supreme Okrorg, Gersermad Okrorg, Gale Run Okrorg, Foscia Okrorg, Agad Okrorg, Cruirus Okrorg, Ascela Okrorg, Eclain Okrorg, Uswesh Okrorg, Kobloestein Okrorg, Bostrana Okrorg and Ocriycia Okrorg. The other three Okrorgs are on the Cobloetein HCR island and they are called, Ostor Okrorg, Ustos Okrorg and Subros Okrorg. These are the Terroritories that make up the DCRH, they do not have their own government like a lot of federal states, they are ruled by the Democratic Communist Government Of Hallenbad and the UCN. They also do not have their own police force. The whole country of Hallenbad has Two Police Forces. The Western Federal Hallinier Police Force, which rules over the western part of the Okrorgs, and the Federal Hallinier Police Force which rules over the Eastern Okrorgs, the east of hallenbad is where the government is situated and where Kradena is situated in the Kradena Okrorg. The Western Police Force is based in Smallingtown in the Gersermad Okrorg, while the Eastern Police Force is based in the town of Lichten in the Listern Okrorg. The Federal Hallinier Police Force (Eastern) is the police force used on the island of Cobloestein HCR, this is because Cobloestein HCR is east of the main island, there is also a main station for the police force on the island, located in Kensignton in Oster Okrorg. there are also statinons scattered in towns across Hallenbad. Ancient History of Hallenbad and the Origins. In the 18th Century, There was the Tzardom of Khalinbatya,That is the origin of the Name Hallenbad. Khalinbatya a large Absolute Monarchy. The Tzar of of Khalinbatya ruled over this nation. The ToK had a large military and was raking in Money, However, The Tzar and his Government were Cruel to the Khalinier People, They commited many things that would be considered a violation of Human Rights. The War of Oil Khalinbatya had huge Oil reserves and Russia saw this as a chance to War Khalinbatya. Russia was much more powerful than the Khalinier Military. The war ended with Causaulties on both sides, But Russia won. Russia took control of Khalinbatya, The Tzar was killed. Many Khallinier citizens liked this, as the Tzar was an insane and brutal dictator. Russia put an Imperialist Tsarist Ideolgy on Khalinbatya, The Tsar of Russia now ruled the ToK. Russia passed a law that changed the name of the Tzardom of Khalinbatya to the Царь Халинбатья. During this period, the "Khallinier Alphabet" was created as a way for Khallinier's to Communicate without the Russian's seeing what they are saying, This is now known as the "Hallenier Alphabet" in modern day Hallenbad. Post-War Khalinbatya Khalinbatya existed for as long as the Russian Empire did. It enjoyed a prospering economy, and Decent Military. It expanded under the Protection of the Russian Empire, and Became it's own empire, Known as the "Imperialist Khallinier Empire". It was quite large. This all changed in 1917, When a Reovlution happened in Russia, and the Russian Empire was abolished...The Tsar was Killed. There was now Anarchy in Khalinbatya, There was no Ruler. The Soviets did not know that Khalinbatya was in this state, and year by year, The ToK was left to die, There were many uprisings, that eventually lead to the Dissolution of the Imperialist Khallinier Empire. Khallinier people immigrated to surrounding countries, and even the new Independant states of the Former Empire. Khallinbatya was left untouched, for years, not a person in sight. This period lasted until the Collapse of the USSR. The USSR themselves had taken control over ToK in 1917, but never governed over it, or provided the citizens with food. That left them starving. Once the USSR was Dissolved, Khallinbatya had no one controlling it. Hallenbad - Post-USSR Khalinbatya Sam J came across the Remote Unclaimed Island, That was once Khalinbatya, He had read the history of this Deprvied and Uninhabited island. He went in the Island and claimed it as the "Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad". The Successor to the Tzardom of Khalinbatya. It quickly became a modernised, Infulential nation, With a Massive Economy and Military. The Democratic Communist Part rules over it, and the Democratic Communist Government as well. Then the Imperial Khallinier Capitalist Party was started up, It's aim is to restore the "True Hallenbad" as they call it. They want a Capitalist Society, with a Monarchy (Khallinier Tzar) and Imperialist Beliefs. This has caused Conflict again and again between Communists and Imperialists/Capitalists. The Great Hallenier Empire of Hallenbad and the Hallenier Communist Republics As Hallenbad got a more powerful miltiary, and grew even more, The Hallenier's starting Annexing other nations, The Hallenier Empire was Founded. However, Unlike the Imperialist Khallinier Empire, The DCRH was not Brutal to it's colonies, and treated them very well. Colonies of the Hallenier Empire are allowed to take part in Democratic Elections, and even become members of the Democratic Commmunist Party of the Hallenier Empire. It is named that because of the reason above. **MORE WILL BE ADDED LATER** History of the DCRH and the UCN Hallenbad was founded by Leader Sam J when he came across a remote Unclaimed island in the Atlantic Ocean, he came acorss one big island that is the modern Hallenbad and he also found another smaller island which he claimed as Hallinier Territory which will be part of Hallenbad. But he didn't care much about the smaller island, he worked on starting the nation of Hallenbad and the bigger Island, the Armed Forces was Started, the Government of Hallenbad was setup, and the Democratic Communist Party of Hallenbad was set up officially. He then started getting a permanent population in hallenbad, people starting moving there after they heard how good of a concept this country could be, they signed up for Hallinier Citizenship and were now Citizens of Hallenbad, the Government of Hallenbad now were building the Communist Society that Modern Hallenbad is based on now. The Government starting building the Military and Means Of Production, in Hallenbad the Means of Production are owned by everyone and are controlled by the state, the main difference between Hallenbad and other Communist Countries is that Hallenbad is based on Democratic Communism where the public gets to vote on whatever happens in the country, they can also vote for what leaders they want to represent them in the Communist Party of Hallenbad. The Leader Sam J started an Alliance to Unite Communist/Socialist countries together so that they can trade goods and Defend Each other. This alliance was named the "Union of Communist Nations", Newly Founded Countries started joining the UCN and the UCN started growing quickly, one of the main goals of the UCN is to grow each each others nations. The Government of Hallenbad then gave Hallenbad an Official Name, the "Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad". The 15 Okrorgs of Hallenbad were then officially created and the Capital City was offically named Kradena. Once the 15 okrorgs were laid out the Hallinier Government wanted the other Smaller Island now and they wanted to make it part of the DCRH and divide the island into 2 or 3 Okrorgs, But another Person had said that they claimed the island and that Hallenbad never had owned it, but in reality Hallenbad had owned the island from the start, this Unrecognized nation was called the National Socialist Regime of Gooberfunk, it was a Fascist Nazi nation. All Nazi nations are enemies of the DCRH and the UCN, and this island was also claimed by the Hallinier Government as well. This Nation had one soldier with one tank and one AN-94 Rifle, the Hallinier Military was much more advanced so this was an easy win. The Hallinier miltiary rolled up with 3 Plump Tanks and 2 Full Divisions of Soldiers. There was one person shot and killed by the Hallinier Armed Forces, then the Gooberfunk rebels retreated. Hallenbad now had Complete control over this land. This small island was turned into the Cobloestein HCR (Cobloestein Hallinier Communist Republic) This island is made up of 3 Okrorgs and is ruled by the Government Of Hallenbad, the Military of the Cobloestein HCR is the Armed Forces of Hallenbad and the UCN. The Federal Police Force (Eastern) is the police force on this island as it is to the east of the Main hallenbad island. The UCN was disbanded on August 2nd, 2018 and no longer exists. All members joined the Union of Nations. Then on the 7th August Leader Sam J left the Union of Nations to Re-Form the Union of Communist Nations. Coup D'etat By the Capitalist Party of Hallenbad. 5th of October 2018 - Coup D'etat by the Capitalist Party of Hallenbad. The Capitalist Party of Hallenbad (CPH) Decide to run a Quick Coup during the Great Wars, Hallenbad is under heavy attack, and they saw this that this is the right time to Pummel the Communist party. Members of the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallenier Empire are slaughtered, and the DCPHE is taken out of power, pummeled by the CPH. The CPH's Ideaolgy is based on Tsarist Russia Capitalism, The CPH treat the Hallenier Citizens with Brutality, Free Speech is taken away, Anyone who dare speak against the Government, Gets executed and tortured brutally, Concerntration camps are set up for Communists, including Families of the CPHE. Hallenier Citizens despise the CPH, They want the Communist Party back as that is the Good Ol' Hallenbad, And the Founding principles of the DCRH (Now the Tsardom of Hallenbad under the Capitalst Party), Allies of Hallenbad react with Fury, as the CPH slauhters million of Citizens each day. Members of the UCN react with Fury. A plan goes about to Obliterate the CPH and bring the CPHE back into power, Arms and Weapons are provided to the CPHE by many powerful allies. However it won't be till another 3-14 days, that the CPH is fully obliterated and Exclied out of Hallenbad, and the Communist Party takes power again. *All Hallenier Citizens are now Required to sing the "National Anthem" which they despise, Most people take a knee, because they hate it and the CPH. Anyone who takes a knee during the anthem gets Shot on the Spot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8ochjCEHwM "God save the Tsar" (Motto the despised Capitalist party) Military The Military of Hallenbad, Officially Called the Armed Forces of Hallenbad (Htый¬ Яxtёйol xя Дhээй чmh¬) is the military of the DCRH. It is one of the high priorities of Hallenbad and is always training. The AFH will soon beome a huge powerful military, with more F-22 Raptors expected to be made, GEARHOUND WarHeads are expected to be made and Avengers. *the swastika on the flag does not mean nazism, it means peace, it is a japanese symbol meaning peace. This is not a national socialist nation. The Descirption of Hallenbad on the NationsGame Page About Hallenbad Hallenbad is a coastal industrious and sprawling socialist nation ruled by Prime Minister Sam J. Its capital Kradena is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Hallenbad is a member of the alliance Union of Communist Nations. The world-covering borders of Hallenbad surround innumerable forests, numerous jungles, many mountains, some deserts, innumerable cleared land, numerous lakes, numerous rivers, numerous grasslands, some tundra and innumerable urban areas. The known flora is very diverse and includes a few rubber trees, a few grapevines, a few herbs, many apple trees, a few cacti, a few kingwood, some oak trees, some hops, some silk and numerous cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes a few buffalos, innumerable deer, numerous cows, many sheep, some boars, some goats, a few beehives, a few yaks, some foxes, innumerable panthers and many elephants. A few mackerels, a few cods, some whales, a few sharks, innumerable salmon, innumerable shrimps and a few clams are found outside the coast of Hallenbad. Under the surface the geologists have found tiny amounts of iron, some coal, tiny amounts of uraninite, tiny amounts of stonesilver, tiny amounts of sulfur, tiny amounts of saltpeter, tiny amounts of marble, tiny amounts of copper, some gold, tiny amounts of silver, tiny amounts of platinum, tiny amounts of bauxite and a decent amount of lead. Like few other nations loads of crude deep sea oil and little petroleum is found within the Hallenier borders. The technological advancements of Hallenbad is adequate, and their military power is adequate. .]] Category:Nations